coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 905 (27th August 1969)
Plot Douglas thinks Albert is boring with his constant war stories but is determined that the wedding will take place. Jack returns from his holiday. Elsie worries about the gossip that will occur when Lilian arrives. Albert tries his best to dodge out of the wedding. The Rev Lingard calls at No.1 to find out the hymns that the couple want at the service. The menfolk gather for Albert's stag night. Albert tells Douglas that if Alice wants to cancel the wedding, he'll not object. Douglas sees through him and tells him that he's pleased his mother is marrying such a thoughtful man. Albert discovers that the menfolk are drinking on his slate and tells everyone to sup slower. The pub crawl sets off to The Flying Horse, The Britannia, The Grapes, The Artisan, The Druid's Arms and The Top House. The women gather for Alice's hen night at No.1. Lillian arrives and Hilda annoys Elsie by inviting her to join in with the hen night. Albert gets drunk and disappears from his pub crawl party, slurring through If I Ruled the World against a lamppost in Burton Road. The next morning, the residents start to get ready for the wedding. Albert has a bad hangover having been brought home by Douglas. Elsie provides the flowers from The Pink Posy. It's Dave and Lillian's wedding anniversary and she insists they lunch together. Dave agrees, curious as to what she is after. The residents start to gather in the church but the Rev Lingard's car has broken down on the way there when he gives Albert's aged Aunt Ada Broadbent a lift to the service. Cast Regular cast *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Cyril Turpin - William Moore Guest cast *Douglas Pickins - John Collin *Lillian Smith - Rhoda Lewis *Beattie Pearson - Gabrielle Daye *Dave Smith - Reginald Marsh *Alice Pickins - Doris Hare *Rev. Vernon Lingard - John D. Collins *Ada Broadbent - Kit Hoult Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *St. Mary's Church - Interior *Burton Road *Unknown lane in country Notes *The scene on Burton Road was shot in studio while the location scene of the Rev. Lingard's broken down car was filmed on location. *''TV Times'' synopsis: "A funny thing happened to me on the way to the wedding" *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,350,000 homes (6th place). Notable dialogue Hilda Ogden (about Albert Tatlock): "'E wer' an old age pensioner when 'e wer' born." --- Hilda Ogden (about Albert Tatlock): "He’s been chucking his money about like a man with no arms." --- Hilda Ogden (to Stan Ogden): "Look at Douglas - why can’t you emolumate him?" Category:1969 episodes